Story
by Aya Heartfillia
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah taruhan konyol, kembalinya gadis dari masa lalu, membuat semuanya terasa rumit bagi Rukia dan Ichigo. "Maaf aku kelewatan" "tak bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar saja?" "Kurosaki Ichigo menjadikanmu bahan taruhannya"


Tangan mungil itu menekan tuts piano dengan gemulai, kepalanya seakan mengikuti irama dan sesekali terdengar alunan lembut dari bibir ranumnya. Rambut hitam sebahu-nya melayang bebas seraya angin masuk dan menghembuskan surai indahnya ke udara.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi alunan simfoni yang merdu dan teratur, sangat menunjukkan bila gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang memainkan piano itu adalah seorang pianis handal.

Namun permainannya berhenti saat seseorang memutar kenop pintu ruang musik dan melihat Rukia terdiam.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat pria berambut orange menatapnya dari ambang pintu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pria itu menatapnya balik, dengan pandangan aneh.

"bermain piano"

"kau sadar ini jam berapa? Sekolah hampir tutup" pria itu masuk dan menyeka keringat yang menuruni pelpipisnya

"kau sendiri, bukannya ekstrakurikuler basket sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"aku harus membereskan ruang olahraga" pria itu menatapnya dengaan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"apa?" tanya Rukia.

"kau tidak mengenalku?" Rukia memikirkan sejenak.

"apa kita teman masa kecil? Apa aku pernah berjanji menikahimu saat kita besar nanti?" jawab Rukia polos.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, aku kapten basket, apa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"oh, Kurosaki Ichijo ya?"

"Ichigo"

"ah, maaf" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kapten.

"aku jarang melihatmu, kau murid baru?"

"tidak, aku jarang keluar saja" Ichigo hanya mangut-mangut dan memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu.

"boleh aku bertanya?" Rukia membuka mulutnya.

"apa?"

"tadi kau bilang kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu, memang semua orang disekolah mengenalmu?"

"rata-rata sih begitu, langka sekali aku melihat gadis yang tidak mengenalku disekolah" Ichigo duduk dikursi dekat jendela.

"kedengarannya kau terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis" Rukia sesekali menekan satu atau dua tuts.

"hal yang merepotkan memang" ujar Ichigo dengan nada yang bangga.

Rukia meggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan hak sepatu pantofelnya ke lantai, di dalam hati, Rukia tertawa. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu orang dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri seperti Ichigo?

"tidak baik menertawakan orang lain didalam hati" cibir Ichigo, membuat Rukia terkesiap.

"siapa yang menertawakanmu?"

"kau"

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"karena kau pikir aku adalah karakter yang arogan, sombong dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri melebihi batas" Rukia meneguk ludahnya, Ichigo seperti peramal saja.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang"

"sudahlah, kau mungkin orang yang keseratus yang berpikiran begitu tentangku"

"berarti kau bukan orang yang menyenangkan" celetuk Rukia membuat Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"bisa dibilang begitu" namun pria itu langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Rukia.

Rukia berdiri dan mendekati Ichigo lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo menyambut jabatan tangan Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"jadi, kau berencana menginap disini?" tanya Rukia sambil tertawa.

"tidak, aku baru mau pulang sebelum mendengar suara piano sonata dari dalam ruangan ini"

"oh begitu" Rukia melirik ke luar jendela dan melihat awan abu-abu mulai menghiasi langit.

"sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Rukia, dan Ichigo mengikutinya.

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya diam, sesampainya di loker, Rukia langsung mengambil sepatunya dan memakai mantel coklatnya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"kau tidak bawa payung ya?" Ichigo keluar dengan payung transparan ditangannya.

"iya" jawab Rukia singkat.

"mau kuantar?"

"tidak perlu, aku bisa menunggu disini hingga hujan reda"

"kau akan menunggu lama"

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"aku jamin"

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan ikut dengan Ichigo.

"kau mungil sekali" Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kedengarannya seperti kau sedang bertanya 'kenapa badanmu pendek sekali?'" cibir Rukia membuat Ichigo terkikik.

"kau yang mengatakannya"

"entahlah, ayah dan ibuku tinggi" mereka tertawa dan larut dalam keheningan.

"jadi apa kau pemain piano?"

"bukan"

"tapi kau handal, kukira kau pianis"

"dulu aku ingin sekali jadi pemain piano, tapi sekarang itu hanya impian masa kecil saja"

"kenapa?"

"aku ingin menjadi designer"

"wah, cita-citamu benar-benar berkelas"

"tentu saja" Rukai tertawa.

Hingga mereka sudah sampai di sebuah komplek perumahan.

"kau tinggal dikomplek ini?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"um" Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"rumahku juga disekitar sini, hanya 3 blok dari sini"

"siapa?"

"maksudmu?"

"yang tanya" Ichigo memandang Rukia yang menahan tawanya dengan kesal.

"tak kusangka kau gadis yang menyebalkan"

"aku bercanda" senyum Rukia membuat Ichigo seakan terkena virus yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"kenapa senyum-mu manis sekali?"

"aku mengerti kenapa kau populer dikalangan gadis-gadis, kau sangat pandai berkata-kata" Rukia menunjuk wajah Ichigo.

"hahaha, aku hanya memujimu gadis cantik" Ichigo tertawa dan tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Rukia.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"kau berhutang kopi panas padaku"

"baiklah"

"jadi.." Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Rukia bingung.

"jadi apa?"

"kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"tentu saja..kita satu sekolah" Rukia tersenyum malu.

"ok"

"ok" mereka berpandangan dengan canggung sesaat.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi" Ichigo mengusap tengkuknya.

"begitu ya" Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"sampai jumpa Kuchiki-san" namun panggilan dari Rukia menghentikan langkah Ichigo.

"panggil aku Rukia" sedetik kemudian, pria berambut jingga itu tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.

IchiRuki~

Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu ini mengentikan permainan pianonya saat dia melihat satu notifikasi di smartphone-nya. Ternyata dari salah satu akun sosial media miliknya, dia mendapat satu pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

" _ **apa nama piano sonata yang kau biasa kau mainkan?"**_

 _ **By: Anonymous.**_

Rukia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum dia tersenyum kecil. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada satu akun yang lewat di timeline miliknya. Dia sempat menimbang-nimbang sebelum memutuskan untuk membaca jawaban-jawaban dari pemilik akun tersebut karena dia tidak mau disebut stalker.

Bibir merah jambu Rukia melengkung membentuk senyuman saat membaca jawaban.

" _ **apa yang anda katakan saat anda meminta seorang gadis untuk berkencan?"**_

 _ **A: "hey, aku ingin mencari sesuatu, bisa kau temani aku? Haha"**_

Seketika itu juga Rukia sadar kalau tindakannya ini terbilang aneh karena dia baru saja berkenalan dengan pria itu, namun yang lebih aneh..

Dia tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari pria bersurai senja itu.

Ah, perasaan yang membingungkan.

IchiRuki~

Ini sudah yang ke-4 kalinya Ichigo mondar-mandir didepan ruang musik, sekedar mencari sosok mungil dengan iris mata Lavender yang membuat Ichigo tenggelam setiap kali melihatnya.

Namun nihil, gadis itu tidak ada. Dengan langkah gontai dan minuman kaleng di tangannya, pria ini menuju sebuah pohon rindang di taman sekolah.

TUK

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya, Ichigo mencari benda itu dan ternyata adalah sebuah pensil. Dan bayangkan wajah menganga Ichigo ketika dia melihat ke atas, dia melihat sosok yang dia cari sedang duduk disebuah batang pohon besar dengan mata tertutup dan buku dipangkuannya.

Lantas itu membuat dia penasaran dan dia memanjat naik dan berkesempatan melirik gadis yang terlelap itu.

"dia merancang baju?" Ichigo melihat gambaran gaun yang Rukia gambar di atas buku sketsa-nya.

"nnghh" lenguh gadis itu, Ichigo langsung melompat turun namun kakinya terpeleset dan mengumpat pelan saat dia jatuh dengan tidak etis-nya di tanah, namun dia segera bangun dan menyilangkan tangannya didadanya.

"puas tidurnya?" Rukia yang merasa mendengar suara langsung melirik ke bawah.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Rukia polos.

"menurutmu?"

"kau orang kedua yang menemukanku disini"

"aku bingung kenapa kau memilih tidur diatas pohon saat ada banyak kasur diruang kesehatan?"

"aku kan tidak sakit, hanya istirahat 10 atau 15 me-kyaa!" Rukia yang sedang meregangkan badannya kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh namun dengan sigap Ichigo menangkapnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu mengulurkan tangan Rukia, mencari apakah ada luka yang menghiasi kulit gadis porselen ini.

"kau berdarah" Rukia melihat di bawah pelipis Ichigo, terdapat goresan luka yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"hanya luka kecil" namun saat Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya, dia memekik kesakitan, lantas saja Kuchiki termuda itu memanggil ambulance dan memeriksa keadaan Ichigo.

"tulang di pergelangan tangannya cedera dan tulang hasta-nya patah, tidak parah namun dia butuh perawatan" ujar dokter yang menangani Ichigo sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan itu, Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia merasa bersalah.

"aku sudah membantumu kemarin dan menyelamatkanmu hari ini, tapi kau malah mematahkan tulangku" canda Ichigo, namun itu membuat Rukia semakin merasa bersalah.

"hei, jangan tampilkan ekspresi itu, aku tidak apa-apa" namun terlambat, lelehan air mata Rukia sudah menuruni pipinya membuat Ichigo gelagapan.

"Ru-Rukia, jangan menangis"

"aku menyakitimu, maaf" gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan paras cantiknya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, hanya dibalut gips bukan berarti aku kesakitan" Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dibalut gips tebal.

"tapi aku ceroboh, aku selalu membuat masalah dan menyusahkan orang lain" tangis Rukia semakin menjadi.

Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan ini, dia harus mencari cara agar gadis ini bungkam dan berhenti menangis.

"bagaimana kalau kau membayar kesalahnmu?" bingo! Kalimat Ichigo membuat Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan hidungnya yang memerah dan matanya yang berkilat

Ah, cantiknya.

"kau harus mengurusku sampai aku sembuh"

"mengurusmu?"

"ya, jadilah tangan kananku"

"baiklah" Rukia mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

IchiRuki~

Beberapa hari terlewati seperti biasa, hanya saja Rukia lebih sering bersama Ichigo dibandingkan menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

"ayolah jangan manja Kurosaki-san, makanlah" Rukia mengangkat sendok ditangannya setara dengan mulut Ichigo, namun pria itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"baiklah, lihat? Sayurannya sudah kupinggirkan" gadis itu memisahkan sayuran yang ada di sendoknya.

"aku benci sayuran" Ichigo mulai membuka mulutnya.

"sungguh menggelikan melihat kapten basket tidak suka makan sayur" Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar nada suara Rukia seperti mencibirnya.

"memang kenapa? Setidaknya badanku tumbuh keatas" sontak saja Rukia langsung berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal.

"jaga sikapmu Kurosaki, aku bisa saja mematahkan kakimu"

"hoo, kau berani"

"hah, aku pernah mematahkan tanganmu, mematahkan kakimu yang panjang itu tidak akan jadi masalah kan?"

"kau yakin?" Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Rukia, gadis itu merasa canggung dan mengambil langkah kebelakang.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menciumku?" Rukia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan itu membuat langkah Ichigo berhenti.

"aku lebih menyukai mencium-mu didepan banyak orang, disini terlalu-" Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Mempertemukan iris hazel dan lavender itu.

"privasi" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia membuat gadis itu tersipu malu dan memegang erat roknya.

Rasanya jantung Rukia berhenti saat Ichigo mengecup atas kiri bibirnya, hembusan nafas hangat pria itu terasa di wajah Rukia.

IchiRuki~

Ichigo memandang gadis yang tubuhnya lebih rendah darinya ini, kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup dan wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang lucu.

Sedikit lagi.

Hanya sedikit lagi sampai Ichigo mengenai sasaran utamanya, yaitu bibir ranum Rukia. Namun dia menahannya, dia hanya mengecup Rukia dan segera menjauh dari wajah gadis itu.

' _sial!'_ umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"maaf, aku kelewatan" Ichigo tidak menatap Rukia.

"ti-tidak apa-apa"

"jam ke-5 sudah dimulai, kembalilah ke kelasmu"

"baiklah, habiskan makananmu" dan sosok Rukia menghilang dari situ.

Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan hal konyol terjadi dan mengubah hatinya, dia tidak bisa- tidakboleh- membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padanya.

Bagaimanapun dia harus membatalkan perjanjian itu, tapi sayang sekali karena sepertinya takdir mempermainkan hatinya, karena didalam hatinya dia mengumpat pelan

' _aku terjebak di antara lavender itu'_

Dan Ichigo tau, hidupnya tidak akan lagi sama.

TBC

Holaaaa~ Aya comeback lagi dengan genre IchiRuki setelah lama gak update ff :3

Maafkan fanfic Aya yang lagi-lagi gaje dan absurd, karena Aya cuman bikin sesuai ide yang Aya punya, Aya harap minna-san suka ^^

Mohon review-nya, kritik dan saran minna-san adalah motivasi Aya~


End file.
